1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to an electrical contact for electrically two electrical interfaces such as contact pads of an electrical package and a printed circuit board(PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic equipment for electrically electrical packages with PCBs. Generally, a typical connector comprises a substantially flat dielectric housing resides between an electrical package and a PCB. The housing has an array of passageways with a plurality of electrical contacts therein. Each of the contacts has a pair of opposite relative long spring arms and a pair of contact portions formed at respective free ends of the spring arms. When the package is mounted to the connector, one of the contact portions is depressed and engages a respective lead of the package, and the other contact portion engages a respective pad on the board. Thus, a relatively long path is formed between the contact portions, extending through both the spring arms. The long path has high self-inductance effect and resistance, and this can affect electrical characteristic of the contact. Further, the spring arms may have weak elasticity after having been compressed repeatedly many times, and this thereby affecting firm electrical connecting between the package and the PCB. As a result, reliable and effective electrical connecting between the package and the PCB is reduced.
With development of electronic technology, electrical connector may transmit signal at very high frequencies, and this can give rise to significant self-inductance effects which may interfere a reliable signal transmission of the connector. Self-inductance effects can be reduced by reducing length of circuit path through the contact of the connector. However, it is desirable for the contact to have a relatively long spring arm to provide enough compliance necessary to permit resilient deformation without plastic deformation.
In view of the above, a new electrical contact which resolves the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.